


Date Or Not Date?

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael, Demiromantic Raphael Santiago, Don't worry, Even if they don't know it's a date, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Simon, I didn't see it, I'm very bad at tagging sorry, M/M, Malec is very minor, NO DEADPOOL 2 SPOILERS, No tv show canon, Vampire Raphael, at all, just one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Simon subtly tries to invite Raphael to the cinema... But in the end it is Raphael who will end up inviting him. But is this a date or just an outing between friends?





	Date Or Not Date?

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta

3 months earlier, Simon had learned about the world of Downworlders and Shadowhunters, so he had met the intimidating, but unjustly magnificent, head of the vampire clan of New York, Raphael Santiago. Simon had fallen under his spell immediately, he had a physical thunderbolt for the mexican, and after an evening in Pandemonium, the club of Magnus, to discuss all the night with Raphael, his thunderbolt was confirmed and transformed into real interest for the latino. Simon had never taken so much pleasure in talking with someone. Despite his cold exterior, Raphael was an extremely attentive ear, not judging Simon on his way to babbling words about his passion for comics and superhero, without taking the slightest breath and moving his hands and arms in all directions. On the contrary, Raphael encouraged him by asking questions about what he didn't know. After a while the discussion turned to this newly known world of Simon, Raphael had taken care to ask him how he felt about it, if he hadn't been too upset or scared, at that time Simon's heart had stopped beating for a single second, second he hoped was too short for the sensitive hearing of the vampire.

But Raphael wasn't just a good company, he was a highly respected clan leader and especially adored by the members of his clan, who were by the way all very nice to him, and a very reliable friend with a big heart, Magnus Bane and Ragnor Fell could testify.

It was all of this and much more that had turned a physical thunderbolt, to a crush, by loving feelings, he was sure, towards the smallest man with jet black hair.

 

~~~~~

 

It was a normal night in pandemonium. As usual a lot of people sway hips on the dance floor to the rhythm of electro music that aired all over the club. Perspiring bodies, fluttering and rubbing each other without deductions, to forget their problems the space of a night, or even just a dance.

But this was not the case of Simon who sat in the v.i.p space, a slightly remote place of the dance floor, the music becoming light and almost inaudible, to allow the hosts to chat quietly without the need to raise the voice, a quiet space reserved only to the owner of the club, Magnus Bane and his close friends.

Simon, unsurprisingly, once again spent his evening chatting with the most famous vampire in New York and who is best friend of the great high Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, Raphael Santiago himself.

Raphael and himself always spoke of everything and nothing, they could talk for hours without ever getting bored, or at least Simon spoke 80% of the time and Raphael listened attentively, even if they did not always discuss alone, including in their conversation Magnus and his no less famous boyfriend, Alexander Lightwood, Alec for the intimates and Alexander only reserved to Magnus, the Shadowhunters head of the Institute of New York.

Magnus and Alec had a reciprocal crush or at least an immediate interest in each other. At first it had been difficult for them, Alec being in the closet, and their differences of "races", Magnus being a warlock and Alec a Shadowhunter. But they had managed to brave these few trials and fortunately, because today, a few months later the beginning of their relationship, everyone could see how much they loved each other. Their eyes and smiles speak for them.

On the other hand, tonight, Simon and Raphael were chatting alone, since a few minutes earlier, Alec and Magnus had eclipsed in the last office to do they not knew what... good if in fact they knew it very well, but they just preferred not to think, fortunately Magnus's office was soundproofed especially for the poor sensitive ears of Raphael.

After a while their discussion had naturally turned to the superheroes, Simon's favorite subject, finally more on an anti-hero in particular...Deadpool. The number 2 part of the saga being released at the cinema it was necessary that Simon mention it especially after seeing the beautiful trailer.

 

~~~~~

 

"I'm so excited to see Deadpool 2, the trailer is just great. Did you see him?" Asked Simon.

"Hm...Yes I admit I looked at it, and it looks good." Replied Raphael.

"Well, just fine, you're joking, it looks amazing, the action scenes look demented, and the humour is always hyper present, finally from what we see, so no it doesn't look right, it looks huge, a massacre, without game word...and" Raphael burst out laughing at Simon's adorable attitude. He liked it when he got annoyed when one questioned the quality of a comic book or a superhero movie, he was so endearing. Simon stopped talking and scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks were of a pretty pink, obvious sign of his discomfort."Sorry, I can't help it."

"Don't worry I know, I'm starting to get used to it." Raphael winked at him, which further accentuated the red to Simon's cheeks, who chuckled softly. "But then you're going to go see him at the movies?"

"Hm...No...I don't think, I hate going to the cinema by myself and Clary is too busy with her "Shadowhunters" activities, I have other friends but to my amazement they are not as excited and interested to go see it, in addition I had seen that there was a session Friday at 11:00 pm, but hey I guess I would wait for the dvd output, too bad." He let go a sigh of disappointment but his smile returns as fast as he was gone. "And you're going to go see him?" Simon hoped Raphael would understand the hint.

"At the cinema?" Simon nodded. "No, you know at the hotel we have a room with a home theater, so we don't need to go, to be honest it makes a etern...I think it's been since I transformed that I didn't go to the cinema, and even before it was rare, it was... let's say a luxury for my family, so we abstained. Anyway, we always wait for the dvd output to watch it all together at the hotel."

"Oh, okay... it's cool." Simon bowed his head slightly, for the date it was missed, and he would never dare ask directly to Raphael to "go out" with him, he was not crazy, he never digested a refusal, and he didn't want to break what they had already, he hoped it a nice friendship.

But Raphael to whom nothing escaped, and that not only because of his senses, but also because his eyes never stood out from Simon when he was in the same room as him, immediately noticed Simon's disappointment, and he was out of the question he be the cause. "You know, if you want you can come to the hotel and see him with us, I know that the members of the clan appreciate you, and so you will not look at it alone, and then with Lily and Stan you will be in your element." He said, smiling.

"Yes, that's very nice." Simon was really happy with his proposal, it was already better than nothing, and it was really nice, so he tried to smile at him. Unfortunately his false smile did not pass unnoticed for Raphael's sharp eyes.

"Actually I have a better idea...What if...Uh..."Raphael was embarrassed and almost intimidated to ask Simon, it was a first... for everything. He had to take it again, it would be only an outing to the cinema...between two friends... Even if he hoped more. "I was thinking, maybe I could go with you, that we could go together...both?" Ah yes really subtle Raphael, he wanted to hit his forehead so much he felt stupid. But when he saw Simon's eyes light up and his smile came up to his ears, he did not regret it.

"YES...I mean, really? The clan is not going to blame you?  "Simon was so happy that he wanted to jump on the spot, but of course he was restrained.

"Yes of course it would make me very happy, and then like I said it's been so long since I'm not going to the movies. No, no don't worry, I would watch it anyway with them when it comes out, it is not death... believe me I know what it is." They both laughed at Raphael's black humour.

"Cool, I'm really excited, I admit that it would have killed me to have to wait for the dvd release, and hear everyone talk about it around me without seeing it."

Shortly after this conversation, Magnus and Alec were back, as if nothing was so that Alec's hair was even more tousled than usual and Magnus's lipstick had miraculously disappeared. Raphael looked up at the sky, while Simon giggled while looking at Alec who was red as a tomato.

"So what were you talking about?" asked Magnus a glass already by hand.

"We're going to go see Deadpool 2 at the movies friday night." replied Simon in a cheerful tone.

"Ohhhh really." Magnus wiggle his eyebrows by looking at Raphael, who pulled out his fangs and grunted slightly as a warning.

"Yes really... Did you have a good night? Besides I don't understand, if it is for fooling, why you do not stay at home Magnus?" Raphael preferred to cut short about the sensitive subject, Simon and humiliate, if it was possible Magnus.

"Oh my little boy, at my place there is no pool table." He giggled.

"Magnus." Screamed at the same time, Alec and Raphael both indignant at the latter's non-intimacy, while Simon contented himself with blushing in silence.

"What, you asked for little cabbage. Alec my darling don't be embarrassed. Roh, I'm joking, I would point out that we just did play at pool, it became our favorite sport with Alec, that's all."

"Dios." Raphael smote his forehead with his hand.

"Hm... good, uh on this very interesting discussion, certainly, but a little too informative, I'll go, it starts to get really late. Rapha, see you on friday, meet me at 10:30pm in front of the movies, I'll send you the address by text. Alec, Magnus, see you soon." He made them one last sign and left.

A few minutes later Alec, who had received an sms from Jace for a patrol, was in turn to leave the club.

"Take care of yourself. I'll meet you in the night at home?" whispered Magnus.

"Always. Yes of course I will try not to be too long." replied Alec

"I love you."

"I love you too." With one last kiss Alec went away.

Raphael couldn't hold a smile when he saw this scene in spite of himself. He couldn't be happier for his best friend, the man he considered a father. He knew he had found a shoe at his feet and that Alec was the right one for him.

 

~~~~~

 

"So you're going on your first date with Sean?" began Magnus sipping his glass quietly.

"Simon, and this is not a date, it's... uh... An outing between two friends it's all." Raphael didn't know if he was trying to convince Magnus or himself, of course he wanted it to be a date but for that, Simon would have to want it too and he was sure that Simon was not attracted to him.

"Raphael, please, there is only us, no need to lie to me." Magnus sighed and went to sit right next to Raphael. "I know how you feel about Sheldon, this attraction is new to you and it scares you, but you don't have to worry, because Samson has feelings for you too."

Raphael shook his head in protest. "I'll stop correcting you on his first name because I know you're doing it on purpose, and not... He's madly in love with his redhead."

"Tt, big mistake. He is not, believe me. He may have had a crush on her, but it wasn't love, just the best friend's fantasy that's all."

Raphael contented himself with sighing.

"My boy, with whom does Steven spend almost all these evenings? Her or you?"

"Me but..." Magnus cut it with a little friendly slap on the cheek. "Stop. There is no but, the answer is you, not because he has no choice or because she is busy, or I don't know what excuse your brain imagine, he does it because he wants to do it, because he loves to be with you , he loves you, well, I don't think he's in love with you, but he likes you. Believe me, I've noticed the way he looks at you, it's the same way you have to devour him with yours eyes."

"Thank you Magnus, for everything." Raphael took Magnus in his arms and gave him a hug.

" _Mi hijo_. I'll always be there for you, as you are to me." Magnus pressed it even harder.

They decided to go home after that, Magnus wishing him one last time good chance for friday.

 

~~~~~

 

It was the big night, friday had arrived, it was 9.30 pm and Raphael was preparing to join Simon in the cinema, he had sent the address by message the evening before.

Unfortunately Raphael no longer has the habit of doing something human, especially alone with someone else and even less when the person in question is Simon Lewis, the man for whom he had a new and unfamiliar attraction, so he was very stressed, he turned like a lion in a cage in his dressing room to find the ideal outfit, but he couldn't get it, he didn't know how to dress, so he decided to call Lily, his second in command and his best friend, to the rescue.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael had discovered during his adolescence his sexuality, at last not quite, he knew that he felt different in the sense or unlike his friends, he was not at all interested in girls or boys, whether in a sexual or romantic way. He felt absolutely nothing and it was afraid  him, he felt he was not normal, that he was broken. It is much later, about 50 years after his transformation that he had discovered through a long discussion with Magnus and also some very fast research on internet, that not only he was it not weird or different, but he was not the only one in his case, and that his sexuality was real and had a name. He was asexual and aromantic. Of course when he had discovered his new attraction to Simon, he was terrified, he thought he was no longer valid, so he was going to see Magnus and he had once again reassured him by explaining that there were several different spectrum, That each individual was different and that what he felt was quite normal and that it did not change in any way to his sexuality, if ever one day he would want to do something intimate with Simon, because he would have established a strong emotional bond with him, he would still be asexual. A huge weight was taking off his shoulders that night, and he felt lighter.

 

~~~~~

 

"Lily" Raphael screamed to be sure Lily heard it. A few seconds later the door opened and closed with a dull slam.

"Lily to the rescue." Lily was aware of the appointment of his clan leader with the mundane and she was very happy for him, even though it was weird to see him as stressed. Raphael is usually always, calm, almost stoic. She glanced across the room and whoa, what she saw was amazing. Many... too much, suit was scattered on the king size bed of the mexican. She went to join him in his huge dressing room. "Raph, what's this...mess?"

"I need your help. I don't know how to dress, I can't go to the cinema in suit is far too formal, but at the same time I don't see me go in jeans and basket either. Rahhhh!  "

Lily burst out laughing. "Raph, calm down. You can make a mix of both." Raphael turned to her, interested in her proposal. "You can put a jeans and a simple T-shirt, but to add some of your personality and elegance you put on shoes, like derby and a suit jacket, simply." She rolled her eyes into amusements.

Raphael took her in her arms and kissed her on the cheek. "You're a genius Lil. Help me choose please."

After several fittings they opted for a blue slim jeans, which put, let say it…his butt in value, they accompanied it with a black T-shirt but once again slightly tight to accentuate his musculature. So they added a suit jacket in the blue tones night with some brilliant reflections, and finally they finished the outfit with black leather shoes, with sharp ends. He had decided to comb his hair as he used to, gelled back. He was close for his release. He was in fact more than time because he was already 10:15pm, he had an appointment with Simon in 15 minutes, fortunately for him the cinema was not too far, and he could use his super speed. With a last goodbye to Lily and the rest of the clan he went to his destination.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael arrived in front of the cinema 10 minutes later. He looked to the right and left when he saw a familiar silhouette arrived in toddling, slightly taller than him, brown hair disordered, brown glasses framing a pretty well-drawn face, a slender body clad in jeans, converse, a graphic Deadpool T-shirt, and a plaid shirt on top, no doubt it was Simon. When Simon came to his height he could see that he was looking at him with a big smile.

"Hey." began Raphael, making his smile.

"Hey, Wow, you're... I think this is the first time I see you without a suit, you are very beautiful, at last I mean it's different, it's... you're... it's... it's really good for you." Simon blushes.

"Thank you, I told myself that a suit to go see a movie would be far too formal. You are...very well you too. Nice t-shirt."

Simon laughed. "Thank you, yes you saw, I think it's appropriate."

"Yes very. Shall we go?"

"After you sir." Simon and Raphael laughed in chorus.

 

~~~~~

 

They had quickly bought their tickets, then drinks and snacks during the whole movie, popcorn, candy bars, candies, a real feast.

They had discussed as they had in their routines while waiting for the film to start, during pubs and trailers, but when the film began, it was radio silence. They were both very focused on the screen, Simon had the eyes that twinkled and Raphael was very invested too. The only time their attention was diverted was when their hands were touching in the popcorn bowl, they felt like they were feeling mini electric shocks, but neither of them said words, they just smiled shyly. Even if the film were about two hours long, they both felt that they had passed much less. After the lights turned on and the trash thrown away, it was time to get out of the cinema.

 

~~~~~

 

"It was amazing, I'm really not disappointed, I'm so happy to have been able to go tonight and even more with you." Simon spoke by moving his arms in all directions, he was very playful.

"Yes it was... more than good." Raphael chuckled and received a pat on the arm. "I'm really happy too, and uh... I also felt good to go back to the movies, I think I would do it more often."

"With me I hope? Hm... Maybe, I don't know."

"Hey!" Simon gave this time a nudge in Raphael's ribs.

"I'm joking, it will be with great pleasure."

"Yeah, I prefer that. But uh... we don't have to go to only watch movies, I mean maybe one day we could go for a coffee somewhere or something else."

"Yes, that would be nice too."

"Well then, I thank you again, I had a good evening. I guess it's so much back, it's getting late." Actually it was 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Oh, uh yes of course. Me too... really." There was an awkward silence, it was so rare between them. They didn't really know how to say goodbye. They didn't just want to leave like that, and Raphael remembered the encouragement of Magnus and Lily, so he took a big useless breath. "Simon?"

"Yes?"

"Uh..." But his words are lost in the bright eyes of Simon. "It's dangerous to walk alone at night, especially with certain creatures lurking at the least prey" he had whispered the last part so that Simon could be the only one to hear.  "I bite my fingers all my eternity if something happened to you, so if you don't mind, I'd rather walk you home." Simon had his eyes wide-eyed. "Well, if you want, if you don't mind."

"No, I mean yes, I'd love to, thanks again." Simon smiled at him.

"All right then... After you sir." He began to advance while giggling.

"Hey that's my sentence." Says Simon laughing.

 

~~~~~

 

They arrived in front of Simon's mother's house 15 minutes after they left. Even if Raphael had won some time, this time he really had to leave and lose his chance to reveal his attraction to Simon.

"Well, it's time to leave, but we meet again at pandemonium as usual." Raphael managed to keep an almost monotonous tone.

"Yes, of course as usual." Simon really didn't want to go through the door, or at least not until he revealed his true feelings. He was a little ashamed, but for once he was not afraid to be rejected, in fact some day earlier he had a discussion with Magnus about this evening and also about the feelings he felt for Raphael, and Magnus had reassured him by telling him that Raphael felt the same way, but he had also told him, that if Raphael were to learn their exchanges, Magnus would kill him in terrible pain. He decides to start.

"Thank you very much Raph. To be honest I'm really happy to be going with you, not just because it's you and since we met, we spend almost all our evenings together, but because it's the first time that we did something that all 2, other than to discuss in Magnus's club, and it makes me happy, because you know how much I love being with you, and even if you don't like it, I'm glad Clary is a Shadowhunter and my best friend , because without her I would never have met you, and…today I can't imagine a life where you don't exist, you are my most beautiful meet for so long and... I'm truly sorry again, I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable, all of this for a movie." Simon bowed his head and bit his lower lip, he hoped he had not ruined everything.

Wow, Raphael was speechless, he knew that if his heart could still beat, he would have tightened, then stop for a few moments, it was sincerely the most nice, beautiful, kind and touching thing that has been told to him for a very long time, the last time It must have been Magnus and Ragnor.  "Simon it's..." He lifted his head with his hand. "I don't know what to say to be honest. Thank you... just know that it is reciprocal... Ok, and even so much more." He hoped that would be enough for Simon. Apparently it was because after a few seconds of silence, Simon smiled at him brilliantly and bent over for a kiss, which Raphael gave him, which reduced the distance between them and connected his luscious lips with the sweets of Simon. It was a short but very intense kiss that provided them with small butterflies in their belly. When they strayed, their smiles could be compared with the brilliance of the full moon that tonight was clear of all fog. Their hands joined instinctively.

"So..."  "So". They say at the same time. They laughed softly.

"Does that mean that we are...together?" Simon bit his lip.

"We're all you want." Raphael bent down for a very quick kiss.

"All right then, boyfriend, this is definitely the best night of my life."

"Me too."

They parted and wished themselves a good night with one last kiss... for that night. What was sure was that by closing their entrance doors respectively, they both had a stupid smile on their faces. They would also have a lot of things to tell Magnus...and Lily and Luke the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are faults, do not hesitate to tell me.  
> For the sexuality Part I did some research on Google so I hope everything is OK, otherwise feel free to correct me.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
